Primordial's
by FallenHuntr
Summary: Legends tell of six beings, six Grimm so deadly, so terrifying that they have been sealed away and erased from history. Thousands of years have passed and the beasts are beginning to awake. Soon they will rise and soon all will regret the day they forgot about the Primordial's. Grimm POV.
1. Forming

**Hello there.**

 **After reading this story, I've decided I was going to continue it.**

 **Though I would most likely update this story every week to couple months, due to life problems, I still hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, only the MC(s).**

* * *

 **There are legends, speaking of six Grimm, their history, and relevance lost to time. The few articles of information portray them as six creatures, so massive and terrifying that by simply uttering their name would cause and spread chaos. Until recently, their existence had been written off as myth, and their reputation had been reduced to a children's tale, used to make children behave.**

 **However, archaeologists have come across the remains of an ancient civilization to the north of Atlas, where an ancient stone tablet have been uncovered. It's content after being cleaned and translated goes as following.**

 _ **On the thousandth year,**_

 _ **When humanity have survived extinction,**_

 _ **When the kingdoms have formed,** **  
**_

 _ **When Faunus have gained freedom,**_

 _ **When the beast turns feral,**_

 _ **When peace have reigned,**_

 _ **The Primordial's shall awaken,**_

 _ **When the Frozen rise from their hole,**_

 _ **When the Storm gathers from their mounds,**_

 _ **When the Statue severs their cage,**_

 _ **When the Burning awakens from their wall,**_

 _ **When the Spawn climbs from their pit,**_

 _ **When the Flight flies from their heights,**_

 _ **The World Will End In Pandemonium,**_

 _ **THE WORLD WILL RETURN TO THE VOID.**_

* * *

 **[Ten Thousand Years Ago]**

I cannot seem to recall who I was before. All I could remember was awakening in some sort of void, surrounded by what seemed to be an endless amount of glowing white orbs. I wasn't sure how long I was there, but I do remember seeing several of the orbs turning red before shortly disappearing after. I also remember the same happening to me, my vision turning red before all turned black.

 **()()()**

As if waking from a dream, I slowly opened what may have been my eyes, my vision slowly losing the blur as I gazed at a tiny figure before me. I must also mention that when I said I gazed at the figure, I also meant to add that I was gazing at the figure from what seemed to be five other angles. Focusing on the figure before me, I studied their appearance, slowly their image into my mind.

The figure before me, had pale white skin, bone-white hair tied into an odd style, having six appendages sticking out from what seemed to be a bun, all held together by what seemed to be black crystals and black thread. Black veins traveled throughout her body and face, predominantly around her black and crimson eyes, ending in some sort of black diamond imprint on her forehead. Covering her body was some sort of black and red robes.

Despite being the size of an ant, the power she radiated told me instinctively to respect and revere her.

"...Magnificent." The woman finally spoke, her voice calm, while also radiating dominance. As she gazed upon me, I instinctively knew my appearance.

My form took upon a skeletal figure missing its arm bones. Covering my body was an almost indestructible black ice, my arms being made from the same material. The shape my arms took resembled that of a drill-like sword, the other being some sort of hammer. The figure finished taking in my appearance, before moving onto what I believe to be my next form.

My second form took upon the form of a mask, a single eye socket with four horns curved upwards, two atop with the other two near the bottom. My body was being constantly covered by what seemed to be black lightning as said lightning began striking the ground around us, using its lightning as if they were arms and picking up the chunks of rocks. Pulling the stone chunks to my body, I felt something form, revealing itself to be some sort of bone-like material, keeping the stone blocks in place and ensuring that the chunks wouldn't break off.

Nodding to herself as if satisfied, she turned to my third body. Said body looked to be a statue, having ten arms, six legs and seemed to be made from some sort of black stone. My body lacked a neck, instead, having three heads resembling masks hovering over the body. From what I can tell, I can detach and reattach my body in whichever position I desire, but I couldn't separate my body too far from eachother, lest I end up reattaching myself forcefully.

My fourth body was a blackened skeleton, constantly covered in reddish fire, with what seemed to be black stone covering its pelvis and feet. The ground around my body was being burnt away, leaving only a charred layer as what seemed to be lava dripped from my burning fingers.

My fifth body was, in reality, two bodies kept together. The lower half of the body was a massive gastropod creature, with white bone plating covering its body entirely, almost invisible lines revealing the gaps between the armor. Near the top of the armor is a slightly more visible gap, allowing six antennae-like eye stalks to move about. Also hidden amongst the bone armor was a pair of bulges on both sides, which were, in reality, a pair of bone scythes. Also underneath the bone armor were four thick and wide legs for mobility.

The upper body, or my sixth and last body resembled that of a mixture of a western dragon, and an eastern dragon. While it had the body of a western dragon, it also had the whiskers, long neck, waist, and tail of an eastern dragon.

As one, I, or We as the proper term, gazed upon the woman who stared back towards us.

"It is only proper that I name such magnificent creations." The woman stated, holding a pale hand to her chin. As if on instinct, We moved to speak, my first body shuddering.

"Ymir," The first body spoke, the ice cracking and shuddering as the ice-encased skull clacked open. It then moved to a kneeling position, the ice cracking as it did.

"Thrym," The second body spoke, the lightning sparking outward hazardly. It moved to its body into a kneeling position, the stone crushing against eachother as it did.

"Hyrm," The third body spoke, it's body kneeling as well, finding no trouble as its body rearranged itself to do the motion. Its ten arms struck the ground, forming multiple large craters to form.

"Surt," The fourth body spoke, its burning body cracking as it did, as what seemed to be black stone dropped to the ground as it knelt.

"Fructus, Ceterum," The fifth body spoke as the sixth roared in unison. The two bowed as one, its six antennae-like eye stalks drooping downwards, while its dragon head bowed low.

"Fine names for my creations," The woman muttered, before glaring at us fiercely.

"I have a mission for you my giants," The woman spoke, her voice steadily gaining volume. We as one stayed silent as she began to rise into the air, black swirling energy surrounding her as she rose.

"You are my instruments of destruction. As such, I give thee this task. **Destroy the parasites that make this land their own. Destroy the ones known as Humanity!**" With that, she disappeared. We looked at eachother unsure how to do as she says as we knew not what this humanity was. Fortunately, though, our target soon made themselves known to us as a foreign energy passed through us, filling us with an unknown feeling.

We suddenly felt the need to destroy the ones creating this feeling. Turning to what we perceived to be our left, Ceterum let out a roar of hunger as it flapped its wings, lifting itself and Fructus into the air. Following their initiative, Ymir and Surt rose as one, releasing a earth shaking roar into the air, before stomping forward, leaving a frozen and burning trail as they did. Thrym and Hyrm didn't make a sound, as they rose, following their kin.

As they did, the trails they left gave form to smaller and more diverse creatures, all black in color, with crimson eyes, bone white armor and red markings.

* * *

 **{Ymir}**

 **[Description] A Grimm formed from the fractured mind of a soul. It was the first to be created by Salem, making it the firstborn of the Grimm and one of the original Grimm.**

 **[Appearance] A towering Grimm that exceeds the height of Mountain Glenn. Its body resembles an armless skeleton encased in black ice. Its arms are made of the black ice that covers it, its left arm taking the form of a massive battlehammer, the other being a drill-like sword. Red**

 **[Trait] The black ice is almost indestructible and despite being solid, it is as fluid as water. It is also capable of tainting water and using the tainted water to either spawn Grimm or regenerate any black ice that has been destroyed.**

 **[Title] Firstborn of The Grimm|Ymir, Lord of Corrupting Ice**

 **()()()**

 **{Thrym}**

 **[Description]** **A Grimm formed from the fractured mind of a soul. It was one of the first to be created by Salem, making it one of the original Grimm.**

 **[Appearance] A Grimm that is the size of a five-story building. Its body takes the form of a blank mask with a single eye socket in the middle, four horns, two at the forehead, the other two near the bottom, curved upwards. It is constantly covered in black lightning.**

 **[Trait] It's body is almost indestructible, and is able to possess massive amounts of stone, creating a makeshift body constantly emitting lightning. Once its makeshift body is formed, it begins forming bone-like protrusions forming over the gathered stone, keeping them in place and providing additional armor.**

 **[Title] Thrym, Lord of Corrupted Lightning**

 **()()()**

 **{Hyrm}**

 **[Description]** **A Grimm formed from the fractured mind of a soul.** **It was one of the first to be created by Salem, making it one of the original Grimm.**

 **[Appearance] A fifty meter tall Grimm that takes the form of a statue made of black stone. The statue has ten arms, six legs and three mask-like plated heads that hover over where the neck would be.**

 **[Trait] It's body is almost indestructible, and is capable of releasing a gas that taints the air. It is able to manipulate that tainted air to a massive degree, using it for a large variety of purposes. When its body is destroyed, as long as a piece of its body remains, it can regenerate the stone. It can also attach and detach its body and reposition it in whichever position it desires.**

 **[Title] Hyrm, Lord of Corrupted Wind**

 **()()()**

 **{Surt}**

 **[Description]** **A Grimm formed from the fractured mind of a soul.** **It was one of the first to be created by Salem, making it one of the original Grimm.**

 **[Appearance] A towering Grimm that stands slightly taller than Hyrm. It takes the form of a skeleton wearing pants and boots made from black stone and is constantly bathed in fire.**

 **[Trait] It is constantly covered in fire, which is hot enough to melt the toughest of metals within minutes. It is also able to change its flames to blue, changing its property from hot to cold.**

 **[Title] Surt, Lord of Freezing Fire**

 **()()()**

 **{Fructus}**

 **[Description]** **A Grimm formed from the fractured mind of a soul.** **It was one of the first to be created by Salem, making it one of the original Grimm. Its actual form is a combination of itself and Ceterum.**

 **[Appearance] A towering Grimm that takes the form of a somewhat round gastropod creature covered with bone-like plating, only its six antennae-like eyes stalks uncovered. It can also move its bone plates so they reveal four sickle-like arms, and four thick and wide legs to move.**

 **[Trait] It is able to retract into itself, forming a towering bone-like boulder and squash anything in its path. It is also able to open its chest, revealing thousands of suction-like holes that fires black globs that become Grimm. The holes can also fire cannonball-like black stone. The eye stalks also act as sensors, providing a sort of warning sense.**

 **[Title] Fructus, Lord of Corrupted Life**

 **()()()**

 **{Ceterum}**

 **[Description]** **A Grimm formed from the fractured mind of a soul.** **It was one of the first to be created by Salem, making it one of the original Grimm. Its actual form is a combination of itself and Fructus.**

 **[Appearance] A towering Grimm that takes the form of a hybrid of an eastern and a western dragon, having the whiskers, long neck, torso and tail of an eastern dragon, while having the chest, arms, wings, legs, and head of a western dragon. It is also covered almost completely in bone-like plating with only it's wing joints and jaws being exposed.**

 **[Trait] It can breathe fire that is corrupts anything it touches. Should the fire come upon any living organism, then they would begin to become corrupted, lifeless husks that only know how to kill and do not feel pain. It is also capable of splitting a portion of itself, creating a Wyvern-like Grimm from the severed body part.**

 **[Title] Ceterum, Lord of Corrupted Mind.**

 **()()()**

 **I hope you enjoy this rewrite.**


	2. Sealing Pt 1

**Hello there.**

 **I do hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rwby.**

* * *

 **[Nine Thousand Nine Hundred & Ninety-Five Years Ago] [Ymir POV]**

I stood passively, watching in the distance as the ones we perceived to be humans wage war against eachother. While they did so, we also watched as they constructed what seemed to be walled homes for themselves to live in. I stared on, before mentally directing several of my lesser kin to strike at the humans. We watched on amused as the humans panicked at the sight of our lesser kin.

How fragile humanity was as their bodies were torn apart. We watched on as their numbers reduced to what may have been only several handfuls. In my case, the number of humans remaining would barely cover my blunted arm. Directing more and more of my lesser kin upon them, we continued to watch the slaughter.

Our lesser kin came upon in the forms of bears, wolves, and boar, though how I knew such information eluded me. Hyrm, having superior vision compared to the rest of us, spotted the humans pointing in our direction, though how they saw us I had no idea. We were perhaps thousands of meters away from them, so the chances of them spotting us were slim. Perhaps they realized the direction our lesser kin were coming from.

Whatever the case, the matter soon left my mind as we continued waiting, watching from afar as dozens of settlements were created, while watching as those same dozens of settlements were slowly destroyed either by our lesser kin or by their own hands. Soon enough, those settlements soon only numbered by the handfuls. What I did find surprising, however, was the fact that the humans were slowly but steadily finding ways to push back our lesser kin much to our shared annoyance.

Hyrm acted, using a hand to grab a cluster of our lesser kin, ones that resembled half-bird, half-lion. Swinging its arm back, it threw the clump towards one of the settlements, the clump breaking in midair. We watched on amused at the carnage, our lesser kin brought.

* * *

 **[Seven Thousand Nine Hundred & Ninety-Five Years Ago] [Surt POV]**

I was getting antsy, my patience beginning to run out. I had believed the humans to die out two thousand years ago, however, it was not to be so. How annoyed I felt when I discovered how persistent they were, refusing to die out despite their disadvantages. I was about to suggest we finish the mission our creator had given us originally when she appeared.

Our creator looked upon us, before speaking.

"You are to all find a location and rest. When I call upon you, you are to awaken and wreak havoc upon the world." She commanded, before disappearing once more. We stared at eachother, before nodding. My idea of finishing the mission was forgotten almost immediately, as it was replaced with the need to please our creator. We slowly began to move, and do as we were told but paused.

We did so because there, mining at one of Hyrms' feet was a small cluster of humans, all ignorant of the others surrounding them. Hyrm immediately lifted his foot, briefly taking in the shocked and horrified human's expressions, before stomping on them. Hearing them die immediately brought a sense of bliss upon us all. Watching as my lesser kin gathered around Hyrms' foot, killing any human that survived, I felt an indescribable feeling rush through me.

Forgetting about our creator's orders, I stepped forward, the feeling intensifying and strengthening my intention. I took another step forward, before suddenly finding myself rushing towards the settlements. Hearing stomping behind me, I glanced back, finding the others following along. Facing forward once more, I noticed the human's looking in our directions, holding their metal sticks.

Once we neared them, they began throwing their metal sticks at us and began shooting tiny metal balls at us, much to my amusement. Holding a finger to one of the settlements and concentrated. Immediately, a ball of fire the size of my hand formed, before shooting forward, resulting in a massive explosion. What remained of the settlement was a giant smoking crater with what seemed to be only a few buildings left intact.

While I had destroyed one of the settlements, Thrym had smashed one of the walls of the settlement, allowing our lesser kin to pour into the area, slaughtering all of the humans. Gazing upon the destruction we had caused, I suddenly remembered the order our creator had given us. I then began to wonder how much destruction we could cause in ten years...

* * *

 **[Seven Thousand Nine Hundred & Ninety-Two Years Ago]**

Over the course of the few years, the six of us had brought upon much destruction in our wake. We had garnered so much attention that now whenever we approached any human civilization, we had to actively chase them in order to lay waste to them. While we had readily done so, it had gotten to the point where about half of us was beginning to grow bored of such an activity.

In order to keep the humans terrified of us and amuse ourselves, we broke off several parts of our body, somehow forming smaller, but not inferior kin. Where there were six of us originally, now we were numbering within the hundreds. Some of our smaller kin had black ice or black stone covering themselves, and some had both. Some took the form of a turtle, a lion, a bird, and a tiger. Others took our forms, but smaller or resembled us but had traits of the other.

Whatever the case, we now had what was virtually our personal army to do our bidding. Sending them out in our stead, we waited for the upcoming carnage.

* * *

 **[Seven Thousand Nine Hundred & Ninety-One Years Ago] [Fructus POV]**

We had separated from the others several months ago when we had come across a strange feeling. Curious about its nature, the two of us separated from the others on the pretense of investigating the matter. We had personally believed it to be perhaps another of our creator's creations but the feeling was a bit different from her own. Nearing the energy, I motioned for Ceterum to lower ourselves to the ground.

As we neared the ground, I spotted many of my lesser kin running about, chasing five humans. Every once in awhile one of the figures would turn around and fire what seemed to be an inferior and smaller version of some of our brothers' attacks. A human with bright orange hair turned and shot a stream of fire towards three of our lesser kin. Another with green hair jumped on the ground, creating a crack in the ground behind her, causing a few of our lesser boar kin fall into the earth.

A human with bright purple hair waved a hand at our lesser kin, sending them flying while the human with white hair waved their hand freezing them in the air, only for them to shatter upon reaching the ground. The final figure had white hair as well as they led the other four. Said figure stopped and stomped something onto the ground, causing the ground around them to rise, they included.

Unsure of what they were trying to do, but not willing to let them continue killing our lesser kin, I signaled Ceterum to drop me onto the ground. Splitting ourselves, I dropped to the ground before them, unfortunately crushing several of our lesser kin as well. Staring at them with all six of my eyes, I looked at them unblinking as they stared back shocked.

The second human with white hair, I noticed had long white hair growing from his face and carried a long wooden stick. Said human spoke something as a white orb formed above his wooden stick. Unsheathing one of my scythes, I swung downwards just missing the humans as the stone they were on veered to the side. Unsheathing another scythe, I swung it at them, only for them to dodge once more. The human finally finished speaking whatever language it spoke and aimed the orb at me.

It shot forward harmlessly dissipating against my armor. I looked at the human with one of my eyestalks, wondering what it was expecting as it looked at me shocked. Taking a step forward, I raised both scythes and moved to capitalize on the opening. Unfortunately, whilst it had stilled, shocked by my immunity to its attack, its four companions have not been idle.

The orange-haired human clasped its hands together, before slowly moving them away from eachother, an orange orb slowly growing in size. The one with green hair began rubbing its hands together, dirt slowly covering its hands. The purple-haired human took what seemed to be a deep breath, having felt a slight breeze past me. The first white-haired human began waving its hands in the air.

What happened next slightly shocked me, but ultimately left me amused. I had watched as two tornadoes formed between us, one being merged with fire, the other with ice, before both were somewhat mixed with stone, before pushing towards me. Staring at the nearing tornadoes, none of my eyestalks blinked as I casually swung one of my scythes to the side, effectively cutting their attack in half, dissipating it in the process.

Watching their shock and terrified faces brought me much amusement, however, no matter how much I want to continue watching such faces, it would be best to rid myself of them, lest they escape and become a nuisance in the future for the rest of our kin. Meanwhile, my lesser kin had remained motionless, having stopped upon realizing my presence. I could sense their impatience, each hoping to rend these humans apart, piece by piece. I wouldn't keep them any longer.

Taking a step forward, the tremor I made acted as a signal as hordes of my lesser kin shot forward. The five humans had shaken themselves from their stilled state, upon feeling the tremor and were already trying to escape. Mentally sighing to myself, I took another step forward, releasing yet another tremor. Being the large creature I was, each step greatly closed the gap between me and the humans. Already, I was within range with my scythes, one I capitalized.

Raising one of my scythes to the sky, I moved to swing it downwards, only for it to clash with an invisible wind. Confused, I tilted my eyestalks, looking from another angle as what seemed to be a green dome appeared around the humans. Still confused, I raised another scythe, before swinging it down once more. As with my previous scythe, I found myself not cutting through humans, instead, finding not one, but two scythes on a green dome that protected the humans.

My confusion soon turned to livid as I found myself angered by the fact I couldn't kill them. To make things worse, the human who erected the dome and its companions were slowly killing off its lesser kin. Angered by their attempts at survival, I pulled back both of my scythes, before swinging them back towards the sky. Glaring at the humans before me, I swung downwards. I found my anger somewhat dissipating as my scythes slashed through the dome, just barely missing the humans as they jumped away, their screams revealing their surprise.

I was going to continue chasing after the humans when I heard said humans yell in the air. The second human with white hair raised its wooden stick in the air as multiple white orbs flew from its tip. The orbs filled the air, forming what seemed to be a circle. While two of my eyestalks gazed at the orbs curiously, the remaining four stayed focused on the humans.

The one who had formed the orbs glared at me, before quieting. It closed its eyes for a moment before snapping them back open as it raised both stick and hand into the air. It spoke, no whispered a single word, one I heard clearly despite not understanding its meaning. The orbs in the air began to glow, gaining most of my attention, whilst gaining the sole attention of my lesser kin. The orbs dimmed momentarily, before exploding in a blinding light. My eyestalks flinched away from the sudden light as shining white pillars stood in place of the orbs.

I found myself stilled, unable to move as the stone beneath suddenly began to move on its own. My eyestalks widened as I watched the ground around me sink downwards. I tried to move my legs and scythes but to no luck. I was unable to do anything as water suddenly appeared, filling in the rapidly expanding hole. I couldn't understand the intent of the human until the water reached my leg joints.

The human intended to drown me. This realization was what returned control to my limbs. Swinging my scythes upwards, I struck still dry land near me and tried to pull myself out of the water. Unfortunately, the human's companions sought to drown me as well. Holding both hands forward, torrents of water spouted from them, filling the ever-rising water. To make matters worse, one of the five humans had stopped shooting water, instead, jumping into the air and swinging their arms to their sides, firing two massive arcs of wind.

The two wind arcs shot forward, unfortunately severing my scythes from my body. Releasing a roar of rage from between my plates, I revealed my second pair of scythes. I tried to balance myself so I could stab into the ground again, but I, unfortunately, was unable to as the sudden attack had left me unbalanced. As such, I found myself tumbling down the now deep hole, as water rushed down alongside me.

I heard the stone above me crumble and watched as my two severed joints float down to the ground near me. I couldn't do anything but growl in rage when I landed, the ground beneath me, still collapsing and sending me deeper and deeper underground. I tried to slow my descent, using my scythes to dig into the walls around me, but unfortunately, it was for naught, the earth having softened from mixing with the water.

As the light from above began to fade, I let out one final roar, this one being of rage and despair. Here I was, humiliated and trapped in this submerged hole, all done by a human of all things. To make matters worse, Fructus was likely wondering of my whereabouts and was likely to pursue the humans in the case that I wasn't found. If it did chase after the humans, I hoped it the best of luck and hoped it wouldn't fall into a situation like I had.

...I was beginning to feel strange. The deeper I sink into the hole, the more...drowsy I feel...

...Damn...To think this was how I would be beaten...

...Well...I suppose there isn't much else to do but...sleep...

* * *

 **Done.**

 **I do hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Dreaming DNR

**Hey there. Chapter 3 is here like it, or not.**

 **Anyways. Here it is.**

* * *

 **[5000 Years Ago]**

I felt it. I felt my mind begin to fracture into six. I felt both pain, and relief at the same moment. After what seemed like an eternity, I felt five unknown, yet familiar entities. I immediately felt the presence of _**Thrym**_ , **_Hyrm_** , _**Surt**_ , _**Fructus**_ , and _**Kirin**_. It felt both awkward, and amazing, feeling five other minds, despite being originally part of one.

I felt _**Thrym**_ probe my mind for information, one I shared freely. I felt that information soon filter through the other four minds, before feeling a sense of companionship. A moment later, I felt the rest fall into a deep slumber, myself being the last.

* * *

 **[100 Years Ago]**

I dreamed. I dreamed of the world burning. I dreamed of bodies of humans dead, and Grimm victorious. I saw a figure in red, accompanied by a figure in green, and another in blue. Countless creatures of black soured through the skies, blocking the sun, and moon, as they spread across the land. However, I also saw a gray figure approach, and leading a small group of mismatched figures, I saw the fall of my Kin.

I saw the gray fight the White figure, before seeing the small group from before strike down a massive flying being, with six arms, before soon striking down a round being with sickle-like arms.

Whatever else I was too see began to dissipate, as my dreams began to blur, subconsciously telling me.

Soon. The Seal Will Be Broken. The End Is Here.

* * *

 **[15 Years Ago|Ymir]**

I felt **Fructus** awaken, from his Pit, and urged him to escape his pit. He tells me it would take take several weeks to reach the surface, before urging me to awaken as well. I grinned at the thought, and responded that I would. I felt the connection between us disappear, before beginning to squirm, as I tried to rid myself of the seal.

* * *

 **[Fructus]**

I spent several weeks, eight in fact climbing up this pit. The armor on my body prevented any harm to befall onto my body due to sinking debris. I felt a disturbance above, and I stilled to listen. Several Millenniums ago, me, and my brothers had learned to mask our presence. **Surt** had mentioned something of looking amazing when we appear, and terrifying when we appear to the humans. Bleh, just thinking about those ants makes me feel enraged. Nonetheless I continued climbing.

I was sealed into this pit by the Wizard, as our Creator/Mother had called it. For some odd reason, I found I could live just fine underneath the water, something only **Ymir** could do as well. I felt a twinge of happiness, I think its called, when I saw mother, and could only feel anger when I saw a figure with a White Cloak, charge at her. Hundreds of my kin laid dissolving into the air, enraging me further. I exited my pit, and slowly positioned myself underneath the figure. With a bit of effort, I opened my mouth, and jumped.

Imagine the surprise of both mother, and the human when i burst from the water, mouth wide, as I prepared to devour the human. I failed in that regard, as the human had landed on one of my teeth, and jumped away. I closed my mouth, before turning towards the human. I felt something relating towards relief from Mother, as she gazed upon my form. I snarled at the human, before puffing out my chest, making both mother, and the human stare confused.

My Chest armor began rupturing, before opening revealing thousands of small holes. I Inhaled, before puffing out my chest again. Thousands of small black orbs shot from my chest, all flying towards the human. I then revealed my sickle arms, as my chest armor placed themselves back onto their original place. I watched as thousands of my Brethren spawned. Wolves, Bears, Birds, Boars, Snakes, and Lizards Formed.

I watched the human begin fighting off my kin, as I slowly traveled closer, my mother resting on my head. Soon the white figure, despite ending hundreds of my kin, it began to falter, and flinched in a moment of hesitance. Taking advantage immediately, I swung my sickle arm downwards, skewering the figure. I lifted my arm to gaze at the dying human. The human stared at me in horror, as my many eyes focused onto it. With a glance to my Mother, who nodded, I opened my mouth, and swung my sickle arm.

The dying human flew into my mouth, as i shut it, before chewing. I felt a brief cry of utter agony, before it fell silent. I felt a slight sense of satisfaction, before feeling intense hunger. A result from being sealed for over nine millenniums. I rested my eyes onto a nearby town, one I felt held dozens of humans, and directed my sights onto it. I slowly pulled myself onto the land, and began moving towards the town, directing my Brethren towards the town. I noticed the cloak that human wore was still on my sickle, but I didn't really care.

I soon came upon the town, who all froze at the sight of me. I noticed several individuals who carried animal characteristics, but then thought of how delicious they must be. I swung my sickle arm, and killed a small group instantly. I opened my mouth, and chewed on their corpse ignoring the screaming humans. I commanded my brethren to ravage the town, and to bring me all of the bodies. I felt the proud gaze of my mother, as I continued to eat.

* * *

Soon all that remained of the town were several dozens of my Brethren, and a few remaining human corpses. My Brothers weren't awake yet, so I turned back towards the Lake. Some time ago, Mother had left, gone to find my other brothers I bet. I spent the next hour settling back into the ocean, near my Pit, as I waited. I had taken some plants, and ground, and placed them on my head, to make myself seem as though I was an island.

Now to wait.

* * *

 **Done. Since it was never explained how Summer Rose had died, I decided to make Fructus the reason for her death.**


End file.
